her eyes were the colour of emeralds
by hudaline
Summary: twoshot AU. After what seemed like an eternity, their sore lips parted, now gasping and inhaling sharp intakes of air. Sasori's tongue shot out to lick his lips, to savour the remnants of that stardust of hers gliding along his lips.


her eyes were the colour of emeralds

x

sasosaku

notes: theyre ooc bc aU IM SORRY OMG

also send help idk what to call this twoshot thing

written by jess and huda

chapter 1/2

no idea what the word count is i imagine around like 900 or something

x

"Sakura-senpai.." A whisper left his pink lips, his amber eyes prudently in tow of her swift, retreating form as he feigned listening to his art teacher.

With a precipitate kick to the head, Kin was slumped back into Dosu's arms and a punch to the face was Zaku's nightmare knockout, his nose breaking upon impact, strands of falling pink hair blinding his vision.

"That'll teach you not to mess with me." Snapped Sakura, pocketing her tiny knife once-more.

"Haruno! Out! Now!"

"It'd be my honour." Sakura sneered at the art teacher, opening the door.

Normally, Sasori loved art. But his teacher was incompetent, and he was sure he possessed more skill than she'd ever had. Even that idiot, Deidara, who seemed to believe he was Sasori's best friend, was endowed with more adroitness than the woman.

Sakura Haruno had just waltzed out the classroom with a satisfying slam, her now short and spiky silvery pink hair flowing behind her.

Sasori's heart glowed in admiration for her, as he caught a tress of long pink, pocketing it quickly before the teacher would glimpse and demand it from him. It would be the end of him. She's no longer wish to converse with him more than she already had, which currently, wasn't satisfying or plentiful.

"Now that the distraction has left... Let's continue." A bubbling rage began to flow within his eyes, that currently looked like molten gold due to rage gleaming in them, coursing through his very veins. His body temperature went up a few notches as his heart began to pump blood faster, harder

_(angrier)_

And he had to take a few breaths to calm down. He couldn't stand it when people spoke about her like that, much less call her an inhuman adjective. Deidara took notice.

"Surely you should punish Zaku and Kin?!" The blonde spoke up for Sakura.

"They haven't done anything wrong, Deidara-kun. Get back to work. You too, Sasori." The steely voice snapped back.

But Sasori could only draw a singular thing, which was Sakura's prepossessing salmon hair being cut to her shoulders with her pocket knife in anger. However, he coloured in only her green eyes, incandescently vibrant, looking as if they were to escape the confinement of thin paper at any minute.

Sasori was a year — almost two years — younger than her, however he had been taken into the class due to his finesse in art, they were intelligent enough to move him to the advanced course.

Zaku and Kin usually teased Sakura for her hair, which Sasori could only perceive as unique and gorgeous, and her forehead.

The lesson ended and he quietly handed his work in, having completed it ten minutes beforehand, giving him time -not enough if you ask him- to daydream about her, then left the classroom.

He wandered for a while, eyes down on his fiddling hands. They itched to draw, they itched to colour, they itched to do anything, really.

"Oomph!"

"Ow.." A feminine voice complained as their foreheads clattered together.

Sasori looked up, a scowl upon his face, ready to push past them or insult them if necessary, but instead his amber eyes stared into an emerald-jade set, dancing with mischief and the faintest hint of ambition.

"O-Oh.. My apologies, Sakura-senpai." It awkwardly emitted from his lips, but she good-naturedly ruffled his vermillion, messy hair.

"Ah, ah, it's fine, Sasori! For the last time drop the suffix, makes me feel old, ya know? Or better, use one of those nicknames you made for me when you first saw me!" She grinned up at him, surprisingly kind.

A flush began at the tips of his ears. "Okay, brat." He muttered, then offering her a hand, which she gratefully took.

"Thanks!" She said breathlessly. "Well, I must be off, leaving this course and all. Screw art, I can be a writer."

He rose a crimson brow. "You're leavin'?"

"Yeah. Can't be assed with those students, or that horrendous teacher." Sakura shuddered. She suddenly smiled once again, then ruffled his hair. "Ciao!"

"See ya."

x

It was two years before he saw her again.

He recognised her light pink head almost immediately, and she was conversing with Deidara. He noted that he pointed to Sasori, and she swivelled around. Nervously, he fiddled with the plait of rose hair he had kept.

"Sasori! Good to see ya!" She shouted, a smile upon her features as she ran to him, tightly ensnaring him within a hug.

"You too, girl." He smiled tightly at her, unconsciously breathing in her sweet scent of vanilla. She looked ravishing in the red dress, and her hair remained cropped.

"Dance with me."

A weightless, flattered feeling settled over him. "But.. I don't know how to dance." He mumbled.

"I don't either! Most of the people in this room don't know how as well, so it's whatever."

With that, she grabbed his wrist, then his other, beginning to simply twirl, but then adding more complex movements.

She caught sight of his tie, black with red clouds that stuck out like a sore thumb against his crisp white shirt.

"You're part of Akatsuki? Sasori, that's brill!" She complimented, and a hue of pink flowed to his cheeks.

Akatsuki was an elite organisation where only the best of the best artists got into. Sasori had earned his place among the best of the best.

"Yeah, whatever, brat." He stumbled over his words.

"I'm a doctor in training now."

Sasori quirked a red brow. "You keep swapping your interests." He noted.

"Well." She contemplated, dragging out the 'e'. "I get bored of things easily, see."

"Oh? I rarely change my decisions."

"I noticed." She commented dryly.

"Can I have your number?" He blurted out, and to his surprise she grinned up at him.

"Sure!"

x

It was a week later when he asked her if she'd like to join him for a movie, and was inwardly overjoyed when she agreed.

His phone began to ring, and he recognised the number.

"Old hag." He acknowledged.

"Don't speak to your grandmother like that, Sasori!" She scolded

"Yeah, yeah. How did you get this number?"

"From somewhere." She commented vaguely.

His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yeah. Bye, granny." He said quickly, and before she could complain he put the phone down.

x

The date had been a success.

It took five more tries, which she then told him, "I like you, ragdoll."

"Ragdoll?" He frowned, offended.

"Yeah, cause of ya hair! You look like some doll. My doll though. Dollboy."

He smiled genuinely.

x

It was one more date, and then she kissed him. Her kiss was more dangerous than any poison and she tasted of wild strawberries and the undertone of alcohol, intensified to get drunk from her sinfully lush lips.

However one day, she stopped replying to his texts, and stopped to him out of the blue. This carried on for seven years and four months, until he ran into her yet again. By then he had been put down as a non-active Akatsuki member, as it had been revealed all of them had committed terrible crimes.

Sasori was a genius after all, but he was lonely.

It was at that moment he caught a glimpse of her emerald-jade green eyes, and distinctive pink locks.

Sakura took one look at him and began to run into the streets, diverting from the centre of town.

"Oi, Sakura, wait!" She pressed her hands to her ears, and took a harsh turn, descending into the underpopulated under city.

"Sakura! Please! Don't go." He called, his voice cracking, struggling to keep up with her now.

That stopped her dead in her tracks, and she turned around, pink hair long again, and lush. Her skin was more pale than he was used to, and her emerald-jade eyes had lost that mischievous glint. She was wearing a daring, slinky black dress.

"Where have you been?! — I - I - I loved you!" He shouted.

He stared desperately at her long silvery pink hair and her tiny obsidian dress with matching heels.

"Sakura.. Give me another chance."

She looked at him sadly, but she agreed, and his amber eyes grew hopeful. Thy entered an old, rundown bar, and Sakura ordered two of the strongest drinks the bar had.

"Here ya go, missy." The bartender said gruffly, sliding the drinks over. "Eleven quid, that's how much it is."

Before Sakura could reach for her purse Sasori had already fished out a twenty pound note.

"Tah, Sasori." Sakura smiled at him.

"Whatever, girl." He grumbled, but felt pleased, and watched as she tipped her head back and drank it in three gulps, while he sipped at the dizzying liquid.

Then he leaned forwards and smashed his lips against her, while intoxicated he didn't give a damn. He could see galaxies sparkling within her sea foam coloured depths, and could taste stardust upon her lips, with a strong underlying taste or alcohol.

She cupped his face, drawing him closer to her. They left the bar, getting into his blue Skoda and driving to a local Sainsbury's.

They laughed and kissed again as Sasori pushed Sakura around in a trolley, then being asked to leave the store.

"I love you." He breathed between toxic kisses, following the slope of her flawless nose, back within his car.

"I —" She was cut off by another stolen kiss. He couldn't get enough. Her mouth was poison, her mouth was wine, her mouth was everything he couldn't and could say all at once. She tasted like fire, burning, always changing, like how the stars would've tasted if they were laid down on those pink, juicy lips.

Sasori felt Sakura start to return his ministrations, arms wrapped tightly around his neck, manicured fingernails tightening and clawing at his unruly gules red hair.

After what seemed like an eternity, their sore lips parted, now gasping and inhaling sharp intakes of air. Sasori's tongue shot out to lick his lips, to savour the remnants of that stardust of hers gliding along his lips.

They sat there for what felt like eons, content to stare at one another.

"What is your definition of art?" Her emerald eyes lit, glowing slightly from the minuscule luminescence the moon reflected, when the red head offered that question instead of silence.

"Immortality." She grinned mischievously.

"Eternal. I like that."

"Run away with me, ragdoll. Become eternal with me. We can become art!" The pinkette breathed excitedly.

Sasori was entranced. "I will."

"Did you know I'm a cop now?" The Haruno asked impishly. "So if you get naughty, I'm gonna cuff you!"

The vermillion haired man simply smirked. "What a crappy police officer."

"Oi!" Sakura snapped playfully, then with a bright smile that lit up his world, — as cliché as that sounded — she gleamed upon the following words, "You've just turned twenty-four, right? I'm twenty-five, if you had forgotten."

"I didn't."

"That's my ragdoll." Sakura smiled fondly, running her hand through his messy hair.

"Let's go." Sasori told her. He was so lovestruck after all of these years, he would get up from his temporary workplace and leave. He would drop everything without as much as a second thought and elope with Sakura, he'd do it all for her. The notion that she had a life of her own had escaped him, he was too busy imaging countless scenarios of them together, as a couple, where she rightfully belonged (with him.)

"Where?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to one side.

He grabbed her hand possessively. "Anywhere."

She beamed at him. "Let's."

–––

fin

ok im it seems really rushed butt thats why there is a part two, revealiing why sasoris oobsessed and why Sakura ruuns and other stuff like that is rrevealed in the next chapter

idk if some of this made sense, we're still in year nine soo

um this is our first fanfiction so please be kind to us


End file.
